La compagne de l'Alpha
by Megan Swan
Summary: Sam s'imprègne de Bella qui est émotionnellement endommagée lorsqu'elle emménage à Forks pour vivre avec Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

La compagne de l'Alpha

J'ai bien aimé cette histoire, le seul problème, c'est qu'elle était en anglais. Je me suis dit que je pourrais la traduire pour qu'un maximum de personnes puisse la lire. Elle est complète et comporte 48 chapitres.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimeriez que je traduise d'autres histoires. Je ferais le maximum pour vous satisfaire.

Merci de me laisser des reviews.

SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB -SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB

Résumé : Sam s'imprègne de Bella qui est émotionnellement endommagée lorsqu'elle emménage à Forks avec Charlie.

SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB -SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB-SB

Chapitre 1

J'ai embrassé ma mère fermement. Elle allait me manquer mais c'était le bon choix. Je devais y aller, je devais recommencer quelque chose. J'avais besoin de que ce dont elle pouvait me donner. Nos rôles avaient toujours été inversés. J'avais été la mère et elle la fille irresponsable. Mais maintenant, je suis brisée et je ne peux plus prendre soin d'elle .Elle a Phil, maintenant. A cette pensée, j'ai embrassé mon beau-père. C'était un homme bon. Il l'aimait et elle était très heureuse, mais il ne pouvait pas m'aider. Il était plus jeune que ma mère et n'avait pas d'enfant. Il ne savait pas comment être un parent et pourtant il l'était pour moi, peut-être plus que ma mère qui agissait comme une amie avec moi. C'était à cause de ça que j'vais décider d'emménager le plus rapidement possible à Forks pour vivre avec mon père. Ma mère avait refusé cette idée au départ jusqu'à ce que Phil lui en parle. Un soir, tard, j'avais été le voir en courant dans la cuisine. Nous n'arrivions pas à dormir.

- _**Tu vas bien**_. M'avait-il demandé en me donnant mon chocolat au lait.

- _**Oui**_. J'ai haussé les épaules.

Il avait hésité mais a continuer. _**Je pense que ti ira mieux qu'en étant ici avec ta mère.**_

- _**Ce n'est pas à cause du déménagement, Phil**_.

- _**Tu sais que je ne connais rien au rôle de parent, mais je m'inquiète pour toi parce que je te considère comme ma fille. Tu sais ce que je fais pour Renée et j'ai l'impression de ne pas en faire assez pour toi**_.

Je l'ai regardé surprise après avoir levé la tête. Il pensait que je ne l'aimais pas_**. Je sais Phil et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'un parent mais tu es assez doué pour ce truc de père**_. J'ai essayé de le rassurer. La raison de mon départ ne le regardait pas._** Tu manquais à maman quand tu partais**_.

- _**Tu vas lui manquer encore plus**_.

- _**Peut-être**_. J'ai haussé les épaules. Je n'avais jamais douté de l'amour que ma mère avait pour moi mais je savais juste combien elle m'aimait. Phil est resté calme pendant une minute, mais je pouvais dire qu'il avait encore des choses à dire alors je me suis penché sur le tabouret et attendu qu'il continu.

- _**Tu n'es pas heureuse, Bella**_.

- _**Ce n'est pas toi, Phil. Je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ait trouvé**_.

- _**Mais il y a quelque chose**_.

- _**Oui**_.

- _**Ca pourrait être mieux à Jacksonville, avoir un nouveau départ**_.

- _**Ce n'est pas assez**_. Je voulais lui dire que je ne me sentais pas bien, que j'étais brisée et qu'il m'était nécessaire de tout quitter. C'était égoïste. Je voulais me séparer de tout le monde et c'était tout ce que je savais et recommencer. Comment pouvais-je leur dire que je les aimais et que je savais qu'ils m'aimaient mais qu'ils m'étouffaient.

- _**Tu as vraiment besoins de ça ?**_

J'ai quand même hoché la tête.

- _**C'est seulement maintenant que je réalise**_. Avit-il dit. Il a compris que je ne voulais pas laisser ma mère, laisser la chaleur et le soleil pour la pluie froide et grise. Je ne voulais pas me sentir comme ça mais je l'étais et j'avais besoins de ça.

Le lendemain après-midi, ma mère était venue me dire qu'elle avait appelé Charlie et qu'elle lui avait parlé de mon emménagement avec lui. Il avait été très heureux. Ma mère m'avait prise dans ses bras et crier, nous n'en avions pas reparlé ensuite.

Aujourd'hui, elle m'avait demandé mille fois si j'étais sûr de vouloir le faire, dire encore et encore que je n'avais pas à le faire, qu'elle et Phil me voulaient avec eux. Je l'ai embrassé et menti en lui disant que je le voulais. Phil n'avait rien dit. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras. Et m'avait remis une carte de crédit et un téléphone portable et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je lui ai dit la même chose. Il savait que je n'en voulais pas mais m'avais dit que j'en avais besoin. Il a réconforté ma mère.

Je les ai embrassés avant de passer la sécurité et avant de rentrer dans l'avion. J'ai fermé les yeux eet écouté mon iPod pendant tout le trajet en avion jusqu'à Seattle. Quand nous avons atterri, j'ai dû prendre un autre avion pour aller à Port Angeles ou mon père devait venir me chercher. Cela faisait longtemps que je l'avais vu et encore plus longtemps que j'avais passé du temps avec lui.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il était grand, large de carrure, des cheveux bruns épais et une moustache taillée. Il a souri dès qu'il m'a vu ma m'a tiré dans un câlin rapidement avant de se retirer pour prendre mon sac. Il a demandé comment s'était passé mon vol, mais guère plus. C'était un homme tranquille. Il n'était pas nécessaire de boucher les périodes de silence et je lui étais reconnaissante pour ça. Je savais qu'il avait des questions sur la raison de mon emménagement. Pourquoi maintenant ? J'ai supposé qu'il croyait que c'était pour donner à ma mère et à Phil un peu de liberté et du temps, peu importe la raison, j'étais contente qu'il n'ai pas poser de questions pour fouiller dans ma vie , du moins pas à quoi que ce soit sous la surface.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai remarqué un camion garé servant la maison. Est-ce que Charlie avait acheté un véhicule pour en avoir un en plus de sa voiture de patrouille ? Alors pourquoi est-il venu me chercher avec sa voiture de patrouille ? Avait-il des invités ? Charlie avait-il une petite-amie ? Ensuite, j'ai réalisé que je ne connaissais vraiment pas Charlie.

- _**Je sais qu'il est vieux mais il roule bien**_. Charlie fit un signe vers le camion pendant qu'il s'était dirigé vers l'arrière de la voiture pour récupérer mon sac dans le coffre.

- _**C'est un beau camion**_, lui ai-je dit en prenant mes affaires et de les déposer dans la maison.

- _**Oui, je savais bien que tu aurais besoin d'un véhicule pour te déplacer. Quand j'en ai parlé à Billy, il me l'a vendu à un prix bas. J'ai pensé que ça ferait un bon cadeau de bienvenue et de bon retour à la maison**_. Sa voix était bourrue et il ne m'avait pas regardé. J'ai fait aller mon regard de mon père au camion.

- _**C'est pour moi ?**_

- _**Oui. Charlie a haussé les épaules et passa devant moi dans la maison**_.

- _**Merci**_. Lui ai-je dit et je l'ai suivi dans ma chambre.

- _**J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller manger à l'extérieur si tu n'es pas fatiguée**_. A-t-il dit après avoir déposé ma valise et mon sac dans ma chambre.

- _**Je suis d'accord**_.

- _**Ok. Descends dès que tu es prête**_. A-t-il dit en partant. Je lui ai été reconnaissante qu'il ne reste pas dans ma chambre.

J'ai passé les jours suivants à m'installer. J'étais sûre qu'entre moi et Charlie cela fonctionnerait. Nous étions tranquilles et indépendants. Il était facile à vivre et nous avions commencé une routine ensemble. Enfin, c'était lundi et je commençais les cours au lycée. Génial. Notez le sarcasme. Nouvelle école au milieu du dernier semestre. De l'année et pas n'importe quelle année, l'année de première, ça n'allait pas être un plaisir. J'ai roulé hors du lit et mis un jeans skinny délavé foncé, un haut nord brodé de dentelle et un sweet avec une capuche, puis j'ai brossé mes longs cheveux bruns et mis mes converses noires. Charlie était déjà parti travailler. J'ai juste pris des barres de céréales et je me suis diriger vers mon camion.

Le trajet vers le lycée a été rapide. Le parking était toujours vide quand je suis arrivée. J'ai garé mon camion sur une des places de parking et je suis allée au bureau de l'administration pour avoir mon emploi du temps. Les programmes supplémentaires d'été m'avaient donné de l'avance et je n'avais pas besoins de beaucoup de crédits pour obtenir mon diplôme si bien que mon semestre étaient léger : français AP, histoire, art, biologie et sport. Stupide Forks, pourquoi le sport est-il obligatoire chaque année ? Je détestais le sport et il me détestait. Ma coordination étai inexistante et je pouvais dire que je tombais même en marchant sur une surface plane, alors me demander de courir et de prêter attention à un ballon, c'était impossible.

Au moment où je suis partie avec__mon emploi du temps, des groupes d'élèves m'observaient pendant que je marchais.

- _**Bonjour, je suis Eric, tu dois être Isabella**_. Le garçon semblait trop serviable et trop gentil, garçon typique du joueur d'échecs ringard mais pas timide et ringard plus comme la description du gars gentil avec tout le monde et toujours content.

- _**Bella**_

- _**Dans quelle classe es-tu ?**_

- _**Français AP**_.

- _**Super moi aussi. Je vais t'y accompagner pais avant ça, je dois déposer ça dans mon casier**_. A-t-il dit en brandissant son sac.

La journée est passée vite, beaucoup plus vite que ce que je n'avais pensé. Je me suis même fais quelques amis. Angela a été celle qui me plaisait le plus, elle semblait le plus authentique et agréable. Accompagnée d'elle et d'Eric, il y avait Jessica qui était un peu fausse, du genre des pom-pom girls pétillantes et bavarde. Lauren était sa meilleure amie. Elle était du genre cheerlader salope et bavarde. Tyler était typiquement sportif mais vraiment drôle et puis il y avait son meilleur ami Mike Newton qui était trop amical mais pas en étant juste gentil. Il essayait d'être utile et agréable. Eric était trop affectueux et arriviste comme un petit toutou.

Il y en a eu au moins l'un d'eux dans chacun de mes cours et nous nous sommes assis ensemble à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner. A la fin de la journée, j'étais à l'aise avec chacun d'eux. A la fin de la semaine, qui est passée étonnamment vite comme le premier jour, je les considérais comme des amis. Nous avions même fait des projets pour sortir et aller à un feu de camps samedi.

Vendredi soir, j'ai dîné chez Billy Black, le meilleur ami de Charlie. Apparemment, j'avais l'habitude de jouer avec ses enfants. Ses filles avaient quitté l'université et étaient mariées, mais son fils vivait encore à la push. Je me souvenais. Je me souvenais vaguement des étés passés avec ses filles. Pour la plupart, je m'étais souvenu jouant avec Jake. C'était un petit gamin chétif, prompt à sourire, qui était taquiné pas ses sœurs sans pitié. Nous faisions des châteaux de sable et des tartes de boue ensemble. Il avait été mon ami le plus proche, sinon mon seul ami quand j'étais enfant.

Après l'école, je suis rentrée à la maison et j'i fais des cookies pour les black et j'ai fait mes devoirs en attendant Charlie. Il est arrivé à 5 : 45 PM. Il est arrivé en criant qu'il allait se changer et que nous partions dans cinq minutes. J'ai fermé mes livres et j'ai commencé à mettre les cookies dans un tupperware. Le trajet à la Push a été rapide, puis j'ai pensé à la maison rouge tiré d'un de mes souvenirs. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme en fauteuil roulant nous attendait.

- _**Bells, tu te rappelles de Billy ?**_

_**- Bien sûr que oui. Comment vas-tu Billy ?**_

- _**Bien, Bella. Comment vas-tu ? Ton installation s'est bien passée ? Ton père était tellement excité que vous sortiez ce soir.**_

- _**Oui, tout est bien**_.

- _**Tu te souviens de Jake ?**_ Je l'avais suivi à l'intérieur. J'ai regardé vers le haut pour Jake debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

- _**Jake**_.

- _** Salut Bella**_.

- _**Oh mon dieu, tu es différent**_. J'ai laissé mes yeux errer sur Jake. Disparut depuis longtemps le gamin chétif dont je me rappelais. Ce Jake était immense. Il devait mesurer plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt et très musclé.

- _**Toi aussi**_.

- _**Oui, Je suppose**_. J'ai ri. _**Bien sûr que nous avons changé. Cela fait des années que je ne suis pas venue ici. Quel âge as-tu maintenant ?**_

- _**Dix-sept. Tu vas avoir dix-huit ans cette année ?**_

- _**Oui, en septembre**_.

- _**Cool, cool**_. Il fixait son regard sur le tupperware que je tenais dans les mains. _**Tu as préparé quelque chose ?**_

- _**Oh. J'ai juste fais quelque chose de rapide, des cookies**_.

-_**Hum, j'adore les cookies**_. Jake a pris la boite et est rentré dans la cuisine. Après que nous avions mangé, Jake et moi nous nous sommes assis et parlions pendant que nos pères respectifs regardaient un match. Il était facile d'être proche de lui. Notre amitié n'avait pas faiblie au cours des années, même si cela faisait longtemps qu'on s'étaient vus ou parlés. Je l'ai embrassé quand nous sommes partis plus tard, reconnaissante d'avoir retrouvé mon ami.

_**- Bella, nous faisons un fau de camps demain à First Beach. Ça te dit de venir**_. ? M'a demandé Jake alors que nous partions. Je lui ai souris.

- _**Je sais que certains élèves de mon lycée y vont et m'y ont invité. On se verra là-bas Jake.**_

- _**Oui. Viens plus tôt si tu veux**_.

- _**Merci, Jake. Je verrais demain**_. Je suis monté dans la voiture de Charlie.

Le lendemain, je me suis levé tôt et j'ai fait la lessive et le ménage avant 'aller finir mes devoirs. Après le déjeuner, je suis allée chez Mike pour regarder un film avec tout le monde avant de partir pour First Beach. J'ai cherché Jake en arrivant, mais il n'était visible nulle part. J'ai pensé à aller le chercher chez lui mais j'ai décidé d'aller avec les autres pour voir les bassins de marée naturels avant qu'il commence à faire nuit. Quand nous sommes revenus, le feu était allumé. Quand j'ai aperçu Jacob, je me suis excusée et je suis allée le rejoindre pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- _**Salut Jake**_.

- _**Salut Bella**_. Il m'a pris dans ses bras en riant.

- _**Jake, j'ai besoin de respirer**_.

- _**Désolé Bella**_.

- _**Bien sûr, c'est certain. J'ai ri avec lui**_.

- _**Salut**_. J'ai souris aux personnes du groupe qui accompagnaient Jake.

- _**C'est Bella Swan**_. Leur a-t-il dit. Son bras était solidement enroulé autour de mes épaules. J'ai réalisé à quel point le corps était chaud, il semblait rayonner de chaleur_**. Ce sont les gars : Sam, Jared et sa copine Kim, Leah et son frère Seth, Quil et Embry.**_ Je l'ai regardé et j'ai rencontré les yeux les plus sombres de couleur chocolat. Je me sentais comme si je me noyais à l'intérieur de ses yeux. J'ai senti le besoin de m'approcher et d'être plus proche de lui. J'ai eu l'impression d'être un papillon qui se rapprochait de la flamme. Dès que j'en ai ressenti l'envie, j'ai détourné mon regard vers le bas pour éviter le regard des autres. Mentalement, j'ai refusé de voir le regard des autres.

- _**Salut**_. Quil a bougé ses sourcils de façon coquette, me faisant rougir, quand Jake l'a remarqué. Je les ai tous regardé en évitant de regardé Sam. Comme Jake, ils étaient tous bronzés et costaud. J'ai regardé Kim et Leah. Kim était vraiment jolie avec ses cheveux noirs assez longs et de grands yeux. Elle était dans les bras de Jared. Leah était belle, grande et mince avec de longs cheveux noirs.

- _**Tu aimes vivre ici ?**_ m'a demandé Kim.

- _**C'est bien**_. La météo est plus froide par rapport à ce dont je suis habituée mais tout le monde est sympa.

- _**Hey mec, tu es en retard !**_ Un des gars a crié.

- _**Peu importe**_. Le gars haussa des épaules et il nous rejoignit avec une troisième fille.

- _**C'est Paul et sa copine Emily**_. Jake me les avait présenté et se tourna ensuite vers eux. _**C'est Bella, la fille du chef Swan.**_

Paul était beau. Ils se ressemblaient tous : grands et musclés. La femme à ses côtés était plus petite, plus petite encore que Kim et moi. Le dessus de sa tête était juste sous son épaule. Elle avait des traits doux, un beau sourire et de longs cheveux qui tombaient autour d'elle. Elle était la plus jolie des trois à l'exception de trois cicatrices parallèles en bas sur le côté de son visage. Paul me regardait quand Jake nous présenta et se pencha pour embrasser une de ses cicatrices. Emily soupira avant de se concentrer sur moi.

- _**Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Bella. Jake nous avait dit que tu viendrais. Comment trouves-tu Forks ?**_

- _**Bien. J'ai commencé le lycée lundi et je me suis fait quelques amis. Et maintenant, j'ai retrouvé Jake, alors j'i moins l'impression d'être une étrangère. **_

J'ai senti les bras de Jake serrer autour de mes épaules autour de mes épaules et je lui ai souri. Il m'a souri, heureux, en retour.

-_** Bella**_ ! J'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler et je me suis tourner pour voir Tyler s'agiter.

- _**Je ferais mieux de retourner avec les autres. C'était agréable de vous rencontrer. Tu viens me retrouver plus tard, Charlie préfère que je reste avec toi et Billy ce soir plutôt que je conduise**_.

- _**Bien sûr, c'est certain**_. Il a enlevé son bras qui était autour de mes épaules et je suis retournée auprès du feu. J'ai ressentie une impression de tristesse et je me suis retournée pour regarder Jake et ses amis. Jake se dirigeait vers la falaise avec un des gars et les autres riaient entre eux. J'ai repoussé le sentiment bizarre et je me suis précipité vers mon cercle d'amis. Nous nous sommes assis et avons parlés pendant un certain temps, en riant.

Quelques personnes étaient parties lorsque Jake est revenu.

- _**Bella, tu es prête à y aller ?**_

- _**Oui. **_Je me suis relevée et j'ai dit au revoir aux autres. Pendant que nous marchions, Jake était calme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander ce qui le tracassait.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Jake ?

- Hein. Oh rien, Bella. Jake haussa les épaules et continua à marcher. J'ai attrapé son bras pour qu'il arrête de marcher.

- Jake ? Dis-moi quel est le problème.

- Rien n'est mauvais, Bella. Tout va bien en fait.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne sembles pas heureux ?

- Je suis juste inquiet pour un ami. C'est tout. Il m'avait répondu en enroulant ses bras autour de mes épaules. C'est bon Bella. Tout va bien.

Il semblait assez honnête et son humeur s'est améliorée une fois qu'il a commencé à me parler de la moto qu'il réparait, maintenant qu'il avait terminé de fabriquer sa Rabbit et comment il réparait des épaves de voitures pour les revendre et se faire un peu d'argent. Je ne connaissais rien sur les voitures, mais écouter Jake rendait le sujet vraiment très intéressant. Il s'avérait que lui, Quil et Embry ouvriraient un garage après avoir terminé l'école. Quil s'occuperait des motos et Embry et Jacob s'occuperaient des voitures. Cette discussion avait engagé une autre discussion sur ce que faisaient et feraient les gars de la push.

Embry et Quil sont avec moi en seconde et ont seize ans. Paul, Jared et Quil ont le même âge que toi et sont aussi en première. Seth à seize ans alors qu'il est en troisième. Leah a obtenu son diplôme l'année dernière. Maintenant, elle travaille à temps partiel dans le restaurant de sa mère. Emily a le même âge que Leah, sa cousine et elle travaille dans la boulangerie. Sam st dans les travaux de construction, ce type peut tout réparer. Paul et Jared travaillent aussi parfois avec lui. Colin et Brady sont plus jeunes, ils sont en quatrième.

- _**Ils semblent très sympas**_. Lui ai-je répondu même si cela n'étaient pas entièrement vrai. Paul et Leah n'avaient pas eu l'air ravis de me rencontrer, Jared m'avait principalement ignoré alors que Sam m'avait regardé fixement avec regard que je ne pouvais pas lire mais cela m'a brûlé la peau.

- _**C'est certain**_. Jake se mit à rire. _**Ils sont géniaux.**_ _**Nous sommes juste une sorte de groupe étrange. Ils seront plus ouverts la prochaine fois que tu les rencontreras.**_

A ce moment, nous avions atteint la maison. J'ai suivi Jake à l'étage où il a disparu et est revenu et est revenu avec une de ses chemise un short pour moi et m'a montrer l'ancienne chambre de ses sœurs.

- _**Bonne nuit, Bella**_. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là.

- _**Moi aussi, Jake**_. Bonne nuit.

Cette nuit avait été une de ces nuits où je ne faisais pas de cauchemars. Mais mes rêves n'étaient pas pour le moins étranges. J'avais rêvé d'un grand loup noir avec de grands yeux caramel ou chocolat. Il était debout près des arbres à la limite de la forêt en train de me regarder. J'ai senti le besoin de me rapprocher de lui mais quelque chose m'a empêcher d'avancer, paralysée par la peur, mais pas la peur du loup exactement.


	2. Chapter 2

La compagne de l'Alpha

J'ai oublié dans le premier chapitre de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à l'incroyable Stephenie Meyer.

La suite, c'est tout de suite.

BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS -BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS

_**GunWiHarPoTwi **_: Merci pour ton commentaire qui me fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite que la suite te plaira.

_**Larosesurleau**_ : La suite arrive tout de suite.

_**Lilou**_ : mon anglais n'est pas super mais je fais le maximum pour que l'histoire reste compréhensible. La traduction me prend du temps.

_**Marjorie**_ : Mon anglais n'est pas génial mais je fais le maximum. J'ai corrigé les fautes trouvées.

_**Hiyoki-chan **_: Merci beaucoup à toi. La traduction me prend du temps mais je vais essayer d'en mettre 2 ou 3 par semaines quand les chapitre ne sont pas longs. En ce moment, je fais la traduction du 3ème chapitre. Merci de ta patience.

_**miss**_ _**angel whitlock salvatore **_: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. C me fais très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer.

_**Grazie**_ : Merci pour ton commentaire. Ta patience va être récompensée tout de suite.

_**lea228**_ : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Je pense que ma prochaine traduction sera une Bella/Paul mais pas pour tout de suite. Si tu as une histoire précise, dis-moi.

_**Hyle**_ : Je voulais trouver autre chose que des Edward/Bella. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pensé aux loups. Merci pour tes encouragements.

_**Licie**_ : Je pense essayer d'en mettre 2 ou trois par semaine. Si les chapitres sont longs et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'en mettrais au moins un.

_**cs85 **_: Merci pour tes encouragements. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir.

_**J'ai préféré remercier les personnes qui avaient posté des commentaires sur ce chapitre. Continuez à en mettre, cela m'encourage à mettre des chapitres plus rapidement. Merci beaucoup de votre patience et bonne lecture. **_

BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS -BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS-BS

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, Jake et moi avons pris le petit déjeuner que j'avais préparé pour les remercier de m'avoir laissé dormir chez eux cette nuit. Billy et Charlie étaient partis pécher alors Jake et moi avons décidé de traîner pendant la journée. Nous sommes allés dans son garage pour écouter la musique. Nous avons parlés pendant qu'il réparait sa moto.

Peu de temps après le déjeuner, ses amis nous ont rejoints.

- _**Salut Jake**_. J'ai regardé vers la porte pour voir quatre de ses amis qui venaient vers nous.

- _**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_ Il alla à leur rencontre. Il alla à leur rencontre.

- _**Est ce que tu veux aller à la falaise ?**_

- _**Bien sûr, ça sonne comme un plaisir. Comment on fait pour Bella ?**_

- _**Nous n'avons pas à y aller, nous pouvons simplement flâner ici.**_

- _**Non, vraiment. Je n'y suis jamais allé avant**_.

- _**Cool. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une tenue Je crois que Kim en a plusieurs**_. Jared m'a souri. J'ai été surprise car il semblait un peu éloigné ou indifférent avec moi la nuit dernière.

- _**Ce serait bien si tu penses que ça ne le dérangera pas**_.

- _**Non. Viens, allons le chercher maintenant**_. Nous avons suivi Jared à la maison de Kim. Elle ouvrit la porte et il la tire immédiatement dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, puis il lui a demandé de me prêter ce dont j'avais besoin. Elle rougit à cause du baiser et répondit.

- Salut les gars. Elle se tourna vers moi. Bien sûr que je veux bien t'en prêter une. Viens, tu vas pouvoir te changer. Les garçons vont attendre ici.

- _**Es-tu sûr que ça ne te déranges pas ?**_

- _**Bien sûr que non. Tu es un peu plus grande que moi mais je pense que nous sommes assez proches**_. Me répondit-elle en me conduisant dans sa chambre à l'arrière de la maison. Elle se redit immédiatement dans son dressing pour sortir un maillot. Prends celui-là. Voilà la jupe que tu peux mettre par-dessus, donc tu n'as pas besoin de porter ton jeans

- _**Merci beaucoup Kim**_.

- _**Pas de problème. Je suis sûre que tu ferais la même chose si la situation était inversée**_. Elle m'a souri chaleureusement. _**Tu n'as jamais sauté de la falaise avant ?**_

_**- Non, mais ça à l'air amusant. Effrayant mais amusant**_.

- Ça l'est_**. Je saute toujours avec Jared et pour le premier saut, je le fais me porter parce que je n'arrive pas à forcer mes pieds à aller à la falaise pour sauter, peu importe le nombre de sauts que nous faisons, le premier saut me fait toujours peur. J'aime bien ça**_. Maintenant, elle m'attendait dans la chambre en rigolant. J'i mis le maillot. C'était un deux pièces rouge. Nous nous sommes préparées ensemble et nous avons rejoint les garçons en bas. J'avais remis ma chemise ainsi que la jupe de Kim. Les gars ont surgi du côté de la maison quand nous sommes sorties. Kim est allée directement dans les bras de Jared et ils se sont embrassés. Je me suis demandé ce que c'était d'avoir quelqu'un me regarder comme ça, à m'aimer autant. Je secouais la tête pour expulser les pensées dès qu'elles sont rentrées dans ma tête. C'est exactement ce que je ne voulais pas, tomber amoureuse, appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est exactement ce que je ne voulais pas.

Nous avons parcouru le chemin jusqu'à la falaise où les autres nous attendaient. Putain, ces garçons étaient sexys. Les abdominaux de Sam ont attirés mon intérêt. L'homme était sérieusement sexy. Sa peau bronzée avait l'air aussi douce que de la soie, ajoutée à l'acier de ses muscles. Sa bouche était pleine et courbée dans un sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches parfaites. Son nez était droit et ses yeux étaient des piscines de chocolat noir avec des éclats de caramel à l'extérieur. Ils étaient chaleureux, forts, doux, imposants et bienveillants. L'embrasser. J'ai regardé dans ses yeux encore une fois et comme la veille, je voulais m'approcher de lui, le toucher, être enveloppée. L'embrasser. Mentalement, je me suis crié dessus de détourner le regard. J'ai contracté ma colonne vertébrale et je me suis empêchée de le regarder à nouveau. Je n'avais pas pu résister à ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas me rendre ridicule, en dirigeant mes doigts le long de ses pommettes hautes et le long de ses abdominaux. Je me suis demandé combien de temps je l'avais regardé fixement jusqu'à ce que je remarque que Kim était en maillot de bain et les autres rigolaient entre eux.

- _**Tu es nerveuse, Bella ?**_

- _**Un peu**_.

- _**Ne t'inquiète pas. **_Jared m'a souri en tirant Kim vers lui.

- _**Oui Bella, c'est amusant**_.

J'ai ri quand je l'ai vu sauter de la falaise avec Jared.

- _**J'irais avec toi**_. C'est la première fois que j'entends le son de sa voix. Elle était brute mais basse et sexy. Ça m'a donné des picotements dans les orteils.

- _**Ca aide. Comme je te le disais, Jared saute toujours avec moi.**_

- _**Toujours**_. Jared se pencha vers le bas et embrassa sa tempe avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ses jambes se sont automatiquement entourées autour de sa taille et il a sauté de la falaise.

- _**Tu es prête ? **_Je regardais Sam nerveusement.

- _**Euh…**_

- _**Tu n'as pas à le faire. Paul n'aime pas qu'Emily saute**_.

- _**Non, je veux le faire. Peut-être que je devrais attendre Jake pour le faire**_ J'ai vu sur son visage qu'il était blessé mais ça a disparu en un éclair et je me suis demandé si je ne l'avais pas imaginé.

- _**Je ne mords pas**_.

Je riais nerveusement et j'ai rougis. J'ai regardé par-dessus la falaise pour éviter son regard pénétrant. Sauter serait mieux que de rester seule avec lui. Cela était beaucoup plus dangereux.

- _**Ok**_. Je me suis éloigné du bord de la falaise et je lui ai souris de manière incertaine.

- _**Tu veux sauter seule ou avec moi et que je te porte comme Jared et Kim.**_ M'avait demandé Sam en s'approchant de moi.

- _**Euh… **_Voulais-je être dans les bras de Sam ? Oui, mais mon esprit me criait non.

Sam me sourit et me tendit la main lentement la main, enroulant ses doigts autour de mon bras et m'a approché de lui.

- _**Détends-toi**_. Quand J'ai été assez proche de lui, il m'a prise dans ses bras. Je me sentais bien dans son étreinte chaleureuse. J'étais si bien. Mon esprit est parti en vacances. Quand mon bras est parti vers le haut de son corps et autour de son cou. Une de ses mains a glissé vers le bas de mon bras, sous mes fesses et m'a soulevé dans ses bras. J'ai enroulé mes jambes autour de son corps.

- _**Serre autour de mon cou, petite fille**_. M'a-t-il dit en reculant. En deux enjambées, nous étions dans les airs, s'élevant de la falaise. J'ai serré mon emprise sur lui. Nous sommes tombés. Mon cœur s'est arrêté dans ma poitrine. Le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles mais je me sentais en étrangement en sécurité.

- _**Prends une profonde respiration**_. M'a-t-il dit dans mon oreille.

J'avais pris une grande inspiration et nous nous sommes écrasés dans l'eau. Nous avons été sous l'eau pendant une seconde avant de se séparer et de remonter à la surface. J'ai regardé le haut de la falaise avec un grand sourire. J'avais réussis et c'était génial. Je pouvais entendre Sam rire quand il a été rapproché de moi par une vague.

- _**Je suppose que ça t'as plu ?**_

- _**Oui, c'était incroyable**_. J'ai souris avant de commencer à nager vers le rivage

Nous nous sommes préparés à sauter de nouveau. Cette fois, j'ai demandé à Jake de me tenir la main. Pendant une seconde, j'ai ressenti un pincement au cœur. J'ai voulu demander à Sam mais mon esprit fonctionnait de nouveau et j'ai été contre cette idée. C'était tellement passionnant. J'ai eu un énorme flash mais une partie de moi voulait être dans les bras de Sam à nouveau. Il était tellement fort. Nous avons sauté une troisième fois et cette fois, j'ai sauté toute seule dès que nous avons sauté dès que nous avons atteint le sommet. Kim et Jared ont sauté ensuite main dans la main. Les garçons sont retournés sauter alors que Kim et moi sommes restés sur la plage, enveloppées dans des serviettes que l'un des garçons avait apportées. Paul avait rejoint le groupe ainsi que deux garçons plus jeunes et j'ai supposé que c'étaient Colin et Brady. Je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais raison quand ils se sont présentés. Les jumeaux étaient grands pour leur âge, mais pas aussi grands que les autres garçons.

Après quelques sauts supplémentaires, les garçons nous ont rejoints sur la plage pour s'asseoir au soleil et sécher. Nous avons continué à discuter pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Kim me propose de retourner chez elle pour nous changer. J'ai dit au revoir à tout le monde et j'ai pris Jake dans mes bras pour un câlin. J'ai cru avoir entendu un grognement J'ai balayé cette pensé irrationnelle mais je sentais des yeux brillants m'observer. Kim et moi sommes parties.

- _**Est-ce que tu as rencontré un garçon qui te plaît ?**_ m'avait demandé Kim en rougissant et en regardant au loin. Elle ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à forcer les gens à parler pour faire des commérages. Elle devait juste essayer de se faire des amis.

- _**Non**_. Lui ai- répondu en sachant que ce que je disais était un mensonge. Je venais juste de rencontre Sam mais je l'aimais déjà. Mon esprit me criait non, tandis que mon cœur tremblait de bonheur à l'idée d'être ensemble. Je ne cherchais pas vraiment à être dans une relation. Je lui ai dit le plus sincèrement possible mais je n'aimais pas mentir.

-_** Oh**_ ! Elle semblait presque contrariée par ça. Tu avais un petit ami en Arizona ? Tu as dû le quitter pour venir ?

- _**Euh… Non, pas depuis un moment**_. Lui ai-je répondu en espérant vraiment qu'elle ne poursuivrait pas sur ce sujet.

- _**Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps, toi et Jared ?**_

- _**Environ neuf mois**_. Elle a rougit. _**C'est formidable. Je l'aime tellement**_.

- _**Oui, il semble qu'il t'aime vraiment aussi**_.

- _**Il 'aime**_. Elle a rougit a nouveau et je me suis demandé si elle pouvait rougir autant que moi.

- _**Donc, tu traînes surtout avec les gars ?**_

- _**Oui, avec Emilie et Leah aussi**_. Mes autres amis ont cessé de me parler quand Jared et moi nous sommes mis ensemble. Pas que j'en avais beaucoup. J'étais assez timide donc je n'avais que quelques amis.

- _**Je connais ce sentiment. J'ai toujours eu des eu des personnes avec qui je trainais mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de vrais amis. J'ai juste Jake depuis que je suis toute petite et Raylan à Phœnix. Je me suis demandé s'ils l'avaient abandonnés ou si Jared les avaient séparés.**_

- _**Je sais. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis heureuse avec Jared et les autres. Je sais qu'ils sont mes amis**_.

- _**Oui, je suis d'accord**_.

Il a fallu que je mette mon esprit au large. La légère douleur dans ma poitrine s'était développée depuis mon départ avec Kim.

De retour chez elle, nous nous sommes changées et je lui ai dit au revoir. Elle m'a proposé de rester pour dîner mais je devais retourner chez Charlie et je ne me sentais pas bien tout à coup. La douleur persistante dans ma poitrine laissant une sensation d'oppression dans mes poumons.

A la maison, j'ai rapidement préparé le poisson pour le dîner et je me suis couché. Ça n'a pas été une bonne nuit. Les cauchemars étaient de retour. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Les cauchemars étaient quelque chose avec lequel je vivais. J'en faisais tellement que j'étais habituée à en faire. Ce soir, je ressentais la terreur de tout cela. Comme si c'était la première fois, j'ai réveillé Charlie en hurlant. Il avait l'air tellement inquiet, mais je l'ai convaincu que j'allais bien. Je ne me suis pas rendormie de la nuit.


End file.
